Pokemon Poetry
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is a collection of my poetry based off of the different Pokemon. Hopefully it will grow bigger, but at this point is complete.
1. 1: Bulbasaur

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon._

* * *

**1. Bulbasaur**

_The grass starter for Kento_

_Your smile is quite charming_

_With skin the color of turquoise_

_With triangles patterning your sides_

_M_

_With eyes like those of a cat_

_Eyes that are red like cherries_

_Small and rotund you are_

_Are you some kind of dinosaur?_

_M_

_Your face speaks of one with smarts_

_With personality mild and tame_

_Perfect for a beginning trainer_

_Who wishes to grow to master fame_

_M_

_Your vines fly quite fast_

_Fast with a flurry speed_

_Yet you thing out consequences_

_Of having moves to hurried_

* * *

_Author's note – This is a compilation of my poetry about different Pokémon. Please do enjoy. It is complete, but I do plan on adding more when they come into mine. Also, the poems are going to be listed by Pokémon number, so they will be moving around as need be. Fill free to ask for a poem about a specific Pokémon. This poem was published 5/15/08._


	2. 2: Ivysaur

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**2. Ivysaur**

_A red bloom upon your back_

_Is there no strength you do not lack_

_Stand not upon your hind legs_

_The beautiful bud weighs to much_

_M_

_Triangles dance, dance upon your side_

_Your vines dance out and about_

_Under your enemies feet_

_Over your enemies head_

_M_

_The sunshine shines down upon you_

_Causing you to glow with pride_

_When a sweet smell comes from you comes_

_You are ready to grow to the next stage_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08._


	3. 3: Venusaur

**3. Venusaur**

_Sweet, sweet flower upon your back_

_A tropical scent issues forth from you_

_The petals are red with splashes of yellow_

_You mode is very constantly mellow_

_M_

_Pale turquoise skin so bumpy_

_As big as a boulder you are_

_You smile like a giant frog_

_Or do you more resemble a turtle?_

_M_

_Traveling forth with the sun_

_Until the days journey is done_

_Photosynthesis is your game_

_Letting out sunlight so strong_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08._


	4. 4: Charmander

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon

**4. Charmander**

_Lizard with a child like grin_

_Fire blazing upon your tail_

_Tiny T-Rex dinosaur you are_

_With orange skin aglow_

_The fire starter for Kento_

_Flamethrower is your game_

_Child like in your manner_

_But beware your fierce temper_

_The flame upon your tail_

_Tells whether you are ill or well_

_Say they if it goes out_

_Till death do we part_

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08._


	5. 25: Pikachu

**25. Pikachu**

_Eyes say love me, I'm cute_

_That is nothing we can rebut_

_Quick and agile you so are_

_Your antics will carry you far_

_M_

_Bold red cheeks, bright thunder yellow_

_There is in no way attitude mellow_

_Thunder Attack stings like a bee_

_This is plain for all to see_

_M_

_A Pokémon full of attitude_

_Your enemies you shall allude_

_You're a Pokémon trainer favorite_

_This for sure defiantly no secret_

_M_

_You are forth quoth a summer star_

_Your skill and attacks are above par_

_So let's give out a rowdy cheer_

_We'll always hold Pikachu quite dear_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08. Rarely do I rhyme my poetry; this is one of the exceptions to the rules._


	6. 79: Slowpoke: Slowpoke Lullaby

**79. Slowpoke**

**Slowpoke Lullaby**

_Very slow… will be this song…_

_Because Slowpoke… is very slow…_

_Funny grin… upon your face…_

_Eyes not seeing… your own pace_

_M_

_Pink you are… and crème too…_

_The water calls… to you…_

_But slow you are… you were…_

_The water is… very far…_

_M_

_Slowly you go… slowly creep…_

_To waters edge… a call to meet…_

_And as you go… Magcargo_

_Passes your path… so you attack…_

_M_

_But by the time…that you do…_

_The fire Pokémon… is very much_

_Well, it is… very much_

_Long gone… so…_

_M_

_Your attack… it misses…_

_You continue… on your path…_

_This is… a very boring…_

_Journey says… I so slow…_

_M_

_Watch as… Slowpoke moves…_

_To answer… the waters call…_

_Baboomba… Baboomba…_

_Baboomba… bababa…_

_M_

_I sing… for hours…_

_then Slowpoke… finally..._

_You finally… arrive at…_

_The waters… very edge_

_M_

_And slowly… you stick…_

_Your tail… into the…_

_Into the… cold water…_

_The Shellder… bites his tail_

_M_

_So what is the fastest thing_

_Slowpoke can do in it's daily routine_

_This problem can you solve_

_The fastest thing Slowpoke does is evolve_

_M_

_Baboomba…goodbye…_

_Baboomba… and good day…_

_Baboomba… we'll see you…_

_Bababa… another day…_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08._


	7. 129: Magikarp

**129. Magikarp**

_Red is supposed to be a color so bold_

_Yet here red is dull and boring_

_Not to mention inexplicitly weak_

_We can not understand this_

_M_

_A fish that lies oh so languishly_

_Flopping upon the wooden deck_

_What is the worth in training_

_One with such a dull heart_

_M_

_Splashing about to protect oneself_

_Yet not having any effect at all_

_If it weren't for growing and changing_

_You'd be set for a big fall_

_Author's note –This poem was written 6/15/08, published 8/8/08._


	8. 151: Celebi

**151. Celebi**

_Echoing through time_

_Effecting the past_

_And all of the seasons_

_For all of your reasons_

_M_

_Has more then one of you_

_Ever in time ever existed?_

_Or will there only be one_

_For ever until all time is done._

_M_

_Your paths seem to have no rhyme_

_Nor do they seem to have a why_

_You travel forth to change history_

_To make entirely a new story_

__

_Author's note –This poem was written 6/15/08, published 8/8/08._


	9. 182: Bellossum: Bellossom Hula

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**182. Bellossom**

**Bellossom Hula**

* * *

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_So let us Dance,_

_Oh, the Bellossom Hula_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_M_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_Flowers upon my head_

_Bright red beach flowers_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_M_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_Red and yellow skirt_

_Swishing in the breeze_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_M_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_Nice cool sea bubbled_

_Sparkling into ones face_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_M_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_The sand is grainy_

_Yet firm under my feet_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_M_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

_So let us Dance,_

_Oh, the Bellossom Hula_

_Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08. Inpired by the fact that Bellossom looks like a Hula dancer._


	10. 370: Luvdisc

**370. Luvdisc**

_Oh, what Pokémon_

_Do you go to_

_To wish for luck_

_In all matters of love_

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

_M_

_Boy meets girl_

_Wants to dance_

_Just say that she_

_Makes you think of _

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

_M_

_You've been dumped_

_By you boyfriend_

_So go catch a Pokémon_

_Which one should it be _

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

_M_

_Best friend stole_

_Your only girl_

_So who do you_

_Go and complain too _

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

_M_

_The wedding is_

_Tomorrow morning_

_Which Pokémon should_

_Grace the wedding cake _

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

_M_

_Your love of life_

_Has just passed away_

_Who do you go to_

_To cry and weep to _

_Oh, kiss kiss fish_

_Oh oh, Luvdisc_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08._


	11. 399: Bidoof

**399. Bidoof**

_Your so funny looking_

_With that very funny smile_

_That you have whatever silly_

_And want others to laugh awhile_

_M_

_Admittedly you are slow at times_

_Not getting when people make fun of you_

_You go around not caring a bit_

_Thus evident from your face_

_M_

_You always pop up when not wanted_

_Making that very funny noise of yours_

_Your really not making us laugh at all_

_Only wanting to make us run away_

_M_

_But with truth all out and out_

_You really do have a very big heart_

_And no matter how annoying you get_

_There is no way to ever forget your... fart_

* * *

_Author's note - This poem was published 5/15/08. Inspired by Bidoof in the DP games, Bidoof in the new Mystery Dungeon game and a friend of my brother's. And, my brother helped with the last line._


End file.
